Narciso
by mullu
Summary: Un muchacho reflexiona frente a su reflejo. Perdón por no poner personajes... quiero ver cómo se lee sin saber de quién habla.


Disclaimer: Todo aquello harrypotteriano le pertenece a JK Rowling (y a quien ella buenamente le haya cedido derechos). Esta vez, sin embargo, me temo que los sentimientos expresados no le pertenecen ni un poquito.

Nota de la autora: Esto es de lejos lo más sexual que he escrito. Puede ser más o menos fuerte dependiendo de la visión que cada uno tenga de la vida. En todo caso, sepan que no lo escribí con la intención de herir susceptibilidades, y ojalá les guste.

---

**Narciso**

Empezó de la manera más inocente.

Tenía 11 años cuando sintió curiosidad por primera vez por su propio cuerpo. Tal vez fue la lejanía del hogar, esa soledad acompañada de la habitación compartida con extraños, la independencia temida y gloriosamente abrazada. Tal vez fue la llegada a Hogwarts la que disparó por primera vez su conciencia de ser uno, separado de otros.

Descubrió entonces la imagen en el espejo. El reflejo perfecto de su identidad única. Se miraba y se miraba, buscando diferenciarse. El reflejo era tan fácilmente diferenciable... el cabello, los ojos, el tono de la piel... si bien eran similares a tantos otros, no eran los mismos. Y se enorgullecía de conocer los mínimos matices que sólo la exploración constante del espejo permitía descubrir.

Tenía 12 cuando las hormonas empezaron a interferir en el inocente proceso de auto-descubrimiento. Sentía unas cosquillas extrañas en el vientre y partes de su cuerpo se comportaban de forma curiosa. Bajaba una mano entonces, oculto por las cortinas de la cama y la oscuridad de la noche, y tocaba la piel caliente y despierta... ¡y las sensaciones! Las sensaciones nuevas lo inundaban, bienvenidas, temidas, esperadas. Se concentraba en no emitir sonido, en no mover demasiado las caderas, en que nadie se diera cuenta. Se regocijaba en el placer secreto de tener esto para sí mismo, esto que nadie sentía igual. Después del último gemido sofocado, limpiaba el líquido espeso y se dormía complacido. Una noche, dos, tres... Y el ritual se convirtió en rutina.

Pronto su cuerpo ya no era único tan sólo a la vista, sino también al tacto. Rozaba otras pieles de modo casual en los pasillos, sólo para rozar luego la suya propia y sonreír confiado, sabiendo que conocía la diferencia entre su piel y las otras. También al olfato. Buscaba su olor en la ropa abandonada y aspiraba profundo, contrastándolo luego con el olor de otros, a los que se acercaba con cualquier excusa... ningún otro olor era tan cercano, ninguno tan reconfortante. También al gusto. Lamía sus heridas si se cortaba, se llevaba los dedos a la boca después de masturbarse, y guardaba en la memoria cada matiz de sabor, cada textura sobre sus labios... si bien nunca había probado otra sangre, otro semen, sabía que de hacerlo alguna vez podría distinguir cada mínima diferencia.

Todos estos descubrimientos alimentaban sus fantasías en las noches oscuras, tras las cortinas cerradas.

El ingreso al equipo de Quidditch, y a las duchas de los vestidores, regresó su atención a la forma física de su cuerpo. Altos, bajos, gordos o delgados, todos eran diferentes... pero la imagen en el espejo era especial. Y observaba cuidadosamente cada centímetro del reflejo, la curva de los músculos incipientes, el pecho liso y lampiño, el ombligo en el vientre plano, la mata de pelo oscuro, las piernas delgadas.

Recuerda la primera vez que se masturbó frente al espejo grande del baño, completamente desnudo. Recuerda el deseo en sus propios ojos y la vista clavada en el movimiento rítmico de sus manos, en el miembro duro iluminado y en detalle, como nunca lo había visto antes... primero en el suyo, luego en el de la imagen en el espejo. Recuerda acercarse al espejo hasta casi tocar los miembros idénticos y palpitantes. Recuerda la desesperación en sus propios ojos justo antes de manchar todo el cristal de líquido tibio y espeso. Pero no recuerda en qué momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo la culpa, la terrible agonía de saberse un monstruo.

Había oído alguna vez la historia de Narciso, quien también se había enamorado de su reflejo. Muchas lo perseguían, Eco lo amaba, pero Narciso sólo tenía ojos para la imagen reflejada que se desesperaba por poseer.

También él, en su mundo escolar, sabía que contaba con opciones... que otros podrían amarlo, que la imagen en el espejo no era la única belleza en el mundo.

Pero lo era.

Lo era y ahora lo sabía, y esa maldita revelación le había cerrado las puertas a todas las opciones. No, no era cierto. Las puertas estuvieron cerradas siempre, la única diferencia era que ahora podía verlo. Ahora había visto el deseo en los ojos reflejados y comprendía que, al igual que Narciso, no volvería a tener paz.

Pasaron algunos días de monstruosa culpa. Y algunos días de resignada aceptación. No recuerda exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que volvió a pararse frente al espejo del baño; a extender una mano con dulzura para acariciar el contorno único de la imagen reflejada en la superficie lisa; a desnudarse despacio, con ojos asombrados por la propia belleza; a sentir la textura única de esa piel en sus manos, bajo la mirada intensa y ardiente de los ojos en el espejo. Con el tiempo, los encuentros secretos, prohibidos, se volvieron comunes. Y la culpa enfermiza, el estigma auto-impuesto del monstruo, fue sucumbiendo ante la fuerza de ese amor único y hermoso, como su propio reflejo.

Algunos dicen que Narciso murió de inanición por no abandonar su imagen reflejada. Otros dicen que, finalmente, no pudo más y se arrojó al río para unirse a su reflejo en el agua. Eso era lo que él deseaba, con más fuerza cada día. Unirse a su reflejo. Con más fuerza cada vez que la culpa cedía, que la vergüenza se convertía en rabia por el amor que se le negaba. ¿Quién tenía derecho a decirle que no podía enamorarse de su reflejo¿Quién tenía derecho a negarle lo que más quería?

Y por no morir de inanición, decidió lanzarse al río.

---

Estaban solos en la habitación. Los otros no vendrían en horas.

"Bueno, dime¿cuál es el plan?" preguntó George con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fred lo miró, vacilante. Respiraba apenas. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada.

Lo ojos de George lo miraban curiosos... luego inquisitivos... y de pronto...

"Fred..."

Pero Fred nunca supo qué iba a decir su gemelo, porque en ese momento se lanzó al vacío y puso sus labios sobre los labios idénticos... y la textura era exquisita, y el sabor era propio... y los labios no se abrían, y el beso no era devuelto... Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando saltó hacia atrás, y todo el peso de la monstruosidad cayó sobre él, al comprender la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer.

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué decir. _Por favor no me odies_, era la única frase coherente en su cabeza.

George lo miraba fijamente, sin expresión.

_ Por favor no me odies_.

Como leyendo su mente, George negó despacio con la cabeza. Luego sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, tal como brillaban frente al espejo del baño. Entonces se lanzó contra Fred y lo besó con fuerza.

Las lenguas idénticas se entrelazaron con desesperación, y cuatro manos temblorosas empezaron a tirar de la ropa. Sentía el reflejo por primera vez, palpitando contra su cuerpo, tibio y tangible, y se excitaba más al comprobar que las texturas exploradas en su propio cuerpo, los olores, los sabores, eran los mismos. Se separaba del beso sólo para ver las manos reflejadas sobre su cuerpo, como las soñó tantas veces frente al espejo; y copiaba los movimientos con sus propias manos sobre el cuerpo que conocía en tanto detalle. Al levantar la vista, la mirada de deseo en esos ojos (que eran suyos y no lo eran) fue más de lo que pudo soportar, y se vino con un grito sin acallar... que de pronto eran dos gritos y dos manchas del mismo semen sobre sus cuerpos. Y cayó sobre su reflejo, exhausto de años de guardar el secreto.

"Te amo," susurró su propia voz en su oído.

"Te amo," contestó George. Y se fundió por siempre en su reflejo.

---

Años después, no olvida ese día. Esa primera vez, fugaz y violenta, de deseos reprimidos demasiado tiempo.

Ahora viven juntos, él y su reflejo. En un pequeño departamento sobre la tienda de bromas que administran juntos.

Y cuando su madre pregunta cuándo piensan casarse y sentar cabeza, Fred contesta con una sonrisa, "pero, madre¿no comprendes que es imposible encontrar a dos mujeres que merezcan tanta belleza?"

George no podría estar más de acuerdo.


End file.
